Dirty Games
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Renji has to deliver some paperwork to his taichou, but...is that moaning coming from behind the door? And that can't be Yachiru's voice, can it? ByaChiru OneShot


**A/N: **I wrote this up really quickly, because I love stories where someone accidentally walks in on a pair of people doing...things. I thought it would be funny with Byakuya and Yachiru.

**Title**: Dirty Games

**Summary: **Renji has to deliver some paperwork to his taichou, but...is that moaning coming from behind the door? And is that _Yachiru's _voice? ByaChiru

**Word Count**: 934 (not including A/Ns.)

**Rating**: Definitely a high T for suggestive themes, mentions of sex, etc. You've been warned :D

**Pairings**: ByaChiru, mild RenjiRukia

**Warnings: **No spoilers. Hints at being set quite a few years after Winter War, as Yachiru is now about as tall as Rukia. Byakuya is NOT a pedo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine, it's Kubo Tite's and is published under Viz Entertainment's Shounen Jump. This piece of fanfic will not be used for profit anywhere, anytime, anyplace.

_ENJOY MY LITTLE PIECE OF BYACHIRU FLUFF! :)_

* * *

><p>Renji was normally the kind of guy that loved his work. But he disliked a certain aspect of it: the paperwork.<p>

He _hated _paperwork with a passion. Left to his own devices, he wouldn't do a single page. But, of course, his captain forced him to do it. Honestly, he had three choices. To do the paperwork, to quit his job, or to get slashed into teeny tiny ribbons by Senbonzakura. And, since he was already treading on thin ice with his captain since announcing his relationship with Rukia, he decided that he should do extra sheets of the vile, stupid paperwork.

In fact, Renji was just outside his captain's door, paperwork in one hand, other hand ready to knock when he first heard the…were those _moans_?

He put his ear against the door. It couldn't be…could it?

A normally perky voice groaned. "Byakushi, I can't stretch that way…"

"Yachiru, you have to. Or else you lose." A male voice said smugly.

Renji nearly had a massive nosebleed right there and then. His stoic captain was playing kinky sex games with _YACHIRU_? As in, Yachiru Kusajishi, fukutaichou of the 11th? The bright, troublemaking girl? Sure, Yachiru had grown up a lot in the past few years, and was as tall as Rukia. And she _was _pretty hot, but still. His taichou couldn't be a pedophile…right?

"Ahh! I'm gonna…" There was a loud crash, followed by a dull thud.

"Thanks a lot, Yachiru. You knocked my _desk _over." Byakuya sighed. "And you managed to fall, bringing me along with you."

"No problem, Byakushi!" Yachiru giggled.

Meanwhile, Renji was sweat-dropping. Now they were having rough sex? Were they as hormonal as bunny rabbits or what?

"Renji? What are you doing?" The inquisitive voice of Rukia Kuchiki sounded next to him.

Renji's eyes widened. He frantically motioned for Rukia to be quiet, before explaining in a hushed whisper. _"Rukia, your brother and Yachiru and doing…things in there!" _He hissed.

Rukia's eyes widened dramatically, almost comically. "No way! Onii-sama wouldn't do such things! He hates her!" She whispered back, her voice dubious.

"Listen for yourself!"

Rukia obliged, leaning against the wall next to Renji.

"AH! Byakushi, hurry up and do it before me! I don't wanna lose this game _again_!" Yachiru shouted in a strained, impatient voice.

A blush shaded Rukia's cheeks, and Renji nearly fainted. No way. They'd done this before?

"Re-Renji, what should we do?"

"Hell, I don't know. If we tell someone, Byakuya will kill us. If we don't tell, we'd never be able to look them straight in the eyes again. Dammit!" Renji gulped. Both consequences were terrible. It was a lose-lose situation.

"Oh! Wow, Byakushi, you're so good at this!" Yachiru said, awestruck.

"Of course. I _am_ good at everything."

Renji rolled his eyes at that. Yep, that sure was his oh-so-humble captain speaking.

"I thought you said you've never tried _this _game before. And you won the other game last Tuesday too. It's not fair!" Yachiru sulked. A male voice laughed.

Rukia 's and Renji's eyes nearly popped out of their heads simultaneously. Byakuya? Laughing? Impossible!

"N-nii-sama…No way…" Rukia said despairingly before fainting, falling down with a thud. Renji panicked. What if Byakuya and Yachiru heard it?

His worst fears were confirmed when Byakuya asked Yachiru, "Did you hear a dull noise?"

"Nah, Byakushi, it must've been someone training."

"Yes, probably that fool Abarai. Tsk. Would you believe that he's been trying to get on my good side by doing the paperwork? Pathetic." Byakuya snorted.

Renji bristled, seeing red. No one called him pathetic. He burst through the door, feeling suicidal, yet powerful at the same time. Expecting to see his taichou and Yachiru entangled on the floor, he was surprised to find them instead on their hands and knees on a white piece of fabric with colored dots. What the…

"Oh! It's Pineapple-head! Pineapple, can you spin the spinner for us?" Yachiru said excitedly.

"What? Spinner? I mean, I thought you were…" Renji stared, dumbfounded, at the two.

"Yes? What did you _assume _we were doing, Abarai?" Byakuya said in his 'I know what you were thinking' tone of voice that creeped Renji out to no ends.

"Err, nothing, taichou. Nothing at all. Now, what are you doing?"

"We're playing a human game called Twister! You spin the spinner, and it tells you were to put a certain body part!" Yachiru yelled happily.

"Why?"

"Because, Byakushi promised me that on Tuesday afternoons, we can try out a human game in return for me not annoying him during his stuffy ol' tea ceremonies! Right, Byakushi?"

The 'Byakushi' in question just continued glaring at Renji.

"I-I see. Here, taichou, the paperwork." Renji nervously handed the completed paperwork to his frowning captain. "Well, then, I'll get going…" Hearing no word of protest from his scary taichou, he walked out the door, picking up Rukia on the way.

He sighed as he walked out of the 6th Division barracks. "Well, I'm glad _that _was over."

-oOoOo-

Meanwhile, Yachiru giggled. "Oopsie, Byakushi! I left out the fact that we're playing 'Strip Twister!'"

Byakuya just smiled (Yes, _smiled_). "He doesn't need to know. In fact, I'll reward you for _not _telling him." He said, pulling Yachiru in for a kiss.

She smiled contentedly, her gaze filled with love. "Hey, Byakushi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another reward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lol, sorry for being so cheesy, haha. this prompt has probably been used a hundred times, but w/e. I think it's cute. :) This is the shortest story I've ever written so far, though I don't think it's short enough to be called a drabble...

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews help me keep writing. Without reviews, I might not update some stories b/c I'd think no one likes my writing. *cries* So click that review button, mmk?

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
